When a Layer 2 switch (hereinafter “L2SW”) receives a multicast packet, it typically forwards the multicast packet from all ports except the receiving port that belong to the same VLAN (Virtual Local Area Network). Forwarding a packet from all the ports of the same VLAN except the receiving port is called flooding.